


that ultra kind of love you never walk away from

by somebody_im_not



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, helena is lesbean :), i am here with the hunnigan representation y'all want too because i love and respect her, implied Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebody_im_not/pseuds/somebody_im_not
Summary: Helena has a late-night rendezvous with Ada Wong herself and gets more than she bargained for along the way.
Relationships: Helena Harper/Ada Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	that ultra kind of love you never walk away from

**Author's Note:**

> so i got a harperwong prompt and i just really wanted to write some more :-)

Helena slammed her desk with her head for the fourth time that night. God, she was so damn tired.

She’d been going on overtime to fill up some overdue paperwork. She would have put it off for longer but she’d already done that for about a week. Her superiors were starting to breathe down her neck.

Anyway, she’d made a bet with Leon. She intended to get her money.

She blearily looked up at the clock sitting on her desk next to her. Fuck, it was 1am already? She looked at the stack of paper she had yet to complete and sighed when she realised it was still only half as full as it was when she started the endeavour.

She steeled herself and got back to work. If she hurried, she could hopefully finish it after a few hours and get some much-needed sleep before the U.S.S.S. called her back in. Somewhere in the recesses of her mind, she heard a soft click. She looked up in a daze but there was no one around.

Oh wow, she was hallucinating. Wasn’t that a symptom of sleep deprivation? That was _bad_. Regardless she buried her head back into the stack of paper. She really wanted to finish this.

Suddenly, a soft voice from right in front of her called out, “Helena. It’s been a while.”

This time she was wide awake as she looked up to the smirking face of Ada Wong herself. The last time she’d seen the woman was China, 2013. It really had been some time.

She furrowed her brow and asked, “Ada? What are you doing here?”

She answered in that velvety voice that had haunted her dreams for the last year. Well, maybe ‘haunted’ wasn’t the right word. “What, can’t a girl see who she likes?”

“Not after a year, you can’t,” she answered stonily. From what she knew, the woman hadn’t even visited Leon at all or Hunnigan would’ve pulled the three together for a bar night after extracting the truth from him. She wasn’t going to fall for the same trick Leon had.

Then Ada laughed, and the illusions shattered. Okay, maybe she was falling a bit. “Fine, you caught me. I was getting a bit bored. I just wanted to switch things up a bit.”

She raised her eyebrow. “What the fuck does that even mean?” She stood up from her chair – her back was getting a bit sore anyway – and walked right in front of Ada.

The lady just smirked at her and Helena was filled with the sudden urge to kiss her. Her brain seemed to shut down and she leaned forward towards Ada. She whispered; afraid the other woman would hear her. “Can I…”

She trailed off. It was obvious what she wanted anyway. Anyone could tell. For the only time in her life, she was happy no one else was home with her. Ada smiled again – but this one felt different from her usual one – and kissed her.

It wasn’t particularly romantic or anything. It was a short one and Ada pulled away before anything deeper formed. Still, Helena found herself chasing it, wanting to drown in it. The other woman laughed that same, but different laugh again and said, “Sorry, we’ll pick this up another time. I have a train to catch.”

Before she could ask anything, Ada walked towards the open window that she must’ve got in from. She gave her a small salute and jumped out. Helena heard the hookshot before she saw it and like that, Ada was gone again.

She stood in shock for some time, still processing what had happened. She looked behind her at the stack of paperwork still sitting on her desk and it all came rushing back.

She noticed a little paper sticking out of the stack and she pulled it out. Written in cursive and purple ink – a dangerous combo but still somehow legible – was “ _Sunday, 5pm, right here_ ” followed by a winky face.

Holy shit. Helena really just…didn’t know how to react. Ada must’ve put it there when they were…kissing. Oh wow. _Oh wow_.

Paperwork could wait. She had to tell Leon and Hunnigan about this. She was going to initiate the bar night this time.

~

Hunnigan slammed the table. “Tell me,” she asked with a smirk on her face, “Did you kiss her?”

Helena buried her hands in her head. Even through that, both her companions could see the faint blush on her cheeks. When she spoke, it came out muffled. “I mean, what was I supposed to do? She snuck into my office and asked me on a date, it would be rude to leave her hanging.”

Hunnigan let out a sharp guffaw, these nights really the only way she could let loose sometimes. Despite her relatively normal life, Leon and Helena more than made up for it with their rollercoasters of lives. Helena’s hands dropped and her face reddened. Her voice rose angrily but without any real heat behind them. “It would have been _rude_!”

Leon sighed heavily. One of these days, Helena would actually end up killing him with her shenanigans. He motioned for the bartender and another bottle for the table. He needed another drink.

Helena looked at him and softened her gaze. “Leon, are you sure you’re…okay with me doing this?”

He gave her a small smile. “Yeah. I’m moving on. She’s all yours. Though,” he added mischievously, “do tell us what hooking up with Ada feels like.”

“Why don’t you hook up with Redfield first?” was the reply.

Another slam from Hunnigan followed and all Leon could answer to that were some creased eyebrows and the words, “Low blow, Harper. Low blow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://solulater.tumblr.com/) where i write other dumb shit


End file.
